Tora No Oni
by Vegas-Asian
Summary: Kakashi's little sister went missing the same night of his sensei's and mother's death. The heiress of the most powerful family in the world goes missing he meets herreveals that she knows the whereabouts of his sister.i revised Chpt1revised chpt4 up soon
1. Abduction?,Rage& a Haunting Past

_Many children of the Konohagakure village and the other shinobi villages grow up with their mother telling stories before bed. I grew up hearing many of the stories, but my parent never told me the legend of the toranooni. My older brother told me the story when I was five. _

It was said that the Toranooni was to be born as a human. At will the human-born-demon could transform between its human and demon form. With its limitless power it would damage balance between good, and evil in the five-shinobi territories. Its choice between the better of mankind or the evils of the world will decide the future of the world. It was to be born the on the night of the first day of summer with presence of all five Kages. Her name will reveal her one of two weaknesses. The rest of the legend was written in a scroll protected by the Hokage of Konoha No Sato.

_A dozen years ago was the first and last time I heard the legend. My memories of those bedtime stories as a small child are blurred, but only the legend of the Toranooni is what I remember. I recall very detail that happened before, during, and after my brother told me that story, which makes me wonder why I only recall that one story. The fact is that I have to read the scroll, but something inside me yearns to read it. Its as if my own fate relies on those words._

    

**山田**

The Yama No Kuni located on a large continent east of the continent where the five principal Shinobi territories are located. It's supposed to be ruled by the council, but the Yamada Clan controls the council. The Yamada were the second wealthiest family in the world to Gato, but after his death they bought his company, and doubled their power. They only want the best, which as so the best candidate to hesitate the family business. Children carrying the Yamada name are pushed to their limits or beyond, but none more then the children of the head of the family, Yamada Yoshito.

"Where's my daughter, Sasami?" demanded Yoshito, sitting down for breakfast. He was a man in his late sixties, even if he did appear to be entering his fifties. His gray hair was slicked back with gel, and held his head high with pride. There was a mean look in his eyes that shock fear in most people.

"I believe she went out horse back riding early this morning," answered his assistant, rummaging through papers, and memos. "She'll be back this evening, she said she had some business that you had her attend to. About her Coming-Out party, yesterday…? I must say sir it was a complete success. Sasami was completely surprised with her engagement to Uameshi-sampai."

"She was very surprised. Once all of the guest left, she lectured me how I had made a important decision which included her love life without her consent." Mr. Yamada continued his breakfast in silence till a butler came running into the room. The butler bowed to Mr. Yamada, and whispered news into his ear. Mr. Yamada suddenly rose from his seat a moment later enraged. "She's been what!"

"We're not sure if she was kidnapped, because Sasami is highly capable disabling her guards," continued the butler, in a stutter. "One of the guards has already regained consciousness, and told us that he could have sworn to have seen Uchiha Itachi before he was knocked out."

"I recall very clearly that I ordered a bounty on that bastard a year ago," yelled Mister Yamada, briskly walking out of the dining room. "I want you to send word to every shinobi village that my daughter missing, and offer one million dollars if they're able to capture her and alive, and unharmed. As for Itachi don't mention him in the message; they already want him dead."

"But sir, if they try to separate Sasami from Itachi; he'll kill them," reminded his assistant.

"Which is why we contact Akatsuki?" Yoshito took an empty makimono (scroll) from a passing servant. He entered his study, and approached his desk. He laid the empty makimono across his desk, and pulled out a calligraphy brush and empty inkwell from one of the drawer. "Leave." His servants and assistant quickly stumbled out the room, and shut the doors as soon as all had left.

As soon as he was alone, he conquered a dagger from under his desk, slit his left wrist, and let the blood drip into the empty inkwell. When he had enough blood he bandaged the wound. He dipped the calligraphy brush into the inkwell, and started to write on the empty makimono. An hour later, he filled the entire makimono, and in the center an image of a seal was illustrated. The seal was of a tiger surrounded by a flame. Yoshito resided a series of words of an ancient language, and smiled as he watched the seal glow, and change from a blood red to black.

"You're journey home will be a long painful one, Hatake!" he snared. Yoshito tightly shut the makimono, and tucked it safely into his suit pocket.

_Damn it! Why do I want to read that Makimono, so badly. There's something wrong! There's something that's going to happening to me. Images of my past keep appearing in my head as I sleep. It like I'm reliving those horrible moments, that night. The night Nine-Tails Demon Fox tried to destroy Konohagure No Kuni was the last time I've been home, and my mother's dead body was the last thing I saw of my family. Why am I seeing this again? It was almost thirteen years ago. I already know my mother's death was my own fault. Why do I keep dreaming of that night? I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself. Do I have to go back home. I can't return, and face the rest of my family. I may hurt them as well._


	2. Chpt2 Kakashi's lil'sis, Mizuko

_Damn it! Why do I want to read that Makimono, so badly. There's something wrong!!! There's something that's going to happening to me. Images of my past keep appearing in my head as I sleep. It like I'm reliving those horrible moments, that night. The night Nine-Tails Demon Fox tried to destroy Konohagure No Kuni was the last time I've been home, and my mother's dead body was the last thing I saw of my family. Why am I seeing this again? It was almost thirteen years ago. I already know my mother's death was my own fault. Why do I keep dreaming of that night? I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself. Do I have to go back home. I can't return, and face the rest of my family. I may hurt them as well._

**Konohagure No Kuni (the day after Sasami's disappearance)**

Half of the ninja of Konohagure No Kuni gathered outside the Ninja Academy, early the next day. The council member of the village sent word to all the shinobi the day before to meet. An important mission-for-fire has been issued, and they wanted all to be present. The sun was already up, and all the shinobi were waiting. Naruto wonder through the crowd searching for his friends.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura from the front of the crowd. She stood on the step of the academy, waving to him. A moment later, Naruto appeared right next to her in a wisp of smoke.

"Ohayou!" greeted Naruto, in his usual cheerful mood. Sakura jumped in shock when Naruto greeted her, and ended up tripping over her own feet. She fell hard, and right in front Asuma. Sakura quickly got up, and grabbed Naruto by his collar.

"Baka! Why do you think you're doing?" she yelled. Naruto was practically blown away by the volume of her voice. INNER SAKURA: _I could kill him here and now, but not in front of the council._

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," greeted Hinata shyly, who was standing on the opposite side of Sakura. She was doing that thing she does with her pointing fingers, and blushing; again. Behind her were Neji, Iruka, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Kurenai, Gai, and Akimichi. They all have given assigned the same assignment as well.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto, realizing that his old teacher wasn't present.

"You won't find him working during the first week of summer," said Asuma, light up a cigarette. Naruto was confused (with a bunch of question mark hovering over his head); it wasn't a holiday or anything.

"Why is that?" asked Sakura, as Naruto started to scratch his head trying to figure out why this pacific week.

"Because it would be the week of his mother's and kid sister's birthday," replied Asuma, calmly.

"He has a little sister??" repeated Naruto. Trying to image what she looked like. What came in to his mind was a girl with grayish hair, and a mask like Kakashi.

"I don't know that he had a sister. He has never mentioned anything about his family, I think?" Sakura started to think back trying to recall a time Kakashi had mentioned his family.

"He wouldn't mention it," answered Jiraiya, appearing next to Naruto in a wisp of smoke like Naruto did earlier. Naruto fell backwards (like Sakura did) in shock, and accidentally slamming his head in to the ground. "His Oka-san (mother) died the night the Nine-Tails Demon Fox was trapped inside Naruto, and his Imoto-san (little sister) mysteriously went missing the same night. As for his Oto-san (father), he's still alive, but he and Kakashi don't talk." in the background: Hinata stand over fallen Naruto. 'Naruto-kun, are you okay?' Naruto's eye's are like in a spiral as if dazed

"That's understandable," said Sakura, nodding. "It must be hard. Does he blame himself?" background: Hinata helps Naruto stand up, but when he's up he starts to stagger away aimlessly. Hinata runs after him. 'Watch out, Naruto-kun!!" then Naruto runs into a pole, and falls back again.

"He does," whispered Kurenai.

Meanwhile, Hatake Kakashi walked down a street of houses. At the end was there was large 3000 sq ft. house with Hatake engraved on the name plate at the gate leading into the front yard. The grass in the yard was longer then usual, as if no one cut it in three weeks. His father wasn't home. He usually wasn't. Hatake Kyou still worked as a ninja, and was usually gone for weeks at a time. Like Kakashi, Kyou tried his best to avoid the house. At this time of year Kakashi always visited his mother's grave, and home; while his father was never home during the first week of summer.

Kakashi's sister had no grave for them to visit, because for the last thirteen years Kyou and Kakashi never gave hope on Mizuko. They expected her to return one day all grown up and happy-go-lucky like she was as a child. She'd come with the man of her dreams. She'd be eighteen, now. Her birthday was on the first day of summer (June 21); five days before her mother's.

He entered the house, and was greeted by Ocha. Ocha belonged to Mizuko, but was only a two month old when she disappeared. (Ocha's a golden retriever) Kakashi remembered how she had begged their Oto-san to get her a dog and how it had to be a golden retriever (because she had heard from Oka-san that they were the smartest and friendliest). As he made his way up the stairs Ocha followed right behind him. Kakashi didn't go to into his old room, but passed it and entered Mizuko's room.

Her room was actually the same as it was thirteen years ago, only bit dustier. Her stuffed animals untouched on the shelves, and a couple her children's book still laid on the floor in front of the book shelves. Pictures of the cousins, aunts and uncles, and grandparents hung that hung on the wall where out of date. All of their cousins were almost or are adults, while their some of their uncles lost hair, and aunts' hair grew gray. Kakashi opened the drawer of the night stand, and pulled out a picture of a five year old girl.

Her hair was dark brown almost black like her Oto-san, but her hair was waist long. She wore a cute floral dress, and a bonnet, which she struggled to keep on in the summer breeze. Mizuko was running towards the camera after puppy-Ocha. Kakashi recalled it was the day their Oto-san had brought Ocha, and they had gone out to the lake to play. Mizuko had gotten mad at Kakashi that day for teasing the name she had given the puppy. Kakashi had always teased his sister on just about everything, and played small pranks on her.

The sound someone opening the front door, snapped Kakashi out of Lala (AKA: Memory Lane) land. A familiar voice rang through the house calling for Ocha. At the call of his name, Ocha ran out the bedroom door to greet Kakashi's cousin, Akina. Kakashi placed the picture back in the drawer, and headed down stair to greet his sixteen year old cousin. His cousins took care of Ocha while Oto-san was gone. When he reached the first floor, Akina was putting a leash on Ocha.

"Ohayou, Kakashi!!" greeted Akina, cheerfully. Akina was one of the few Hatake's with dark hair (most have whitish-grayish hair), and wasn't a shinobi. His cousin was in school, and worked in her parent's ramen shop. Akina was an attractive young lady, and as a tot she was considered Mizuko's little twin. "I think someone's waiting for you outside. A girl a year or two elder then myself." Kakashi was thought for a second, and didn't recall knowing a girl that age exactly. "Dark brown almost black hair, tattoo on her lower back of a tiger surrounded by flames,"

**Author's note: Ocha mean green tea in Japanese. I like green tea, but I prefer to drink melon tea from Okinawa. ï **


	3. CHPT3 Itachi and A Mysterious Girl

**Author's note: I am so sorry for keep all yall waiting for the third chapter. Gomen!!!! its-oni-me starts bowing I've been studying a lot with mai AP classes, and the softball season just finished. I've also been sick a couple of times these pass couple months I haven't written in.**

**Naruto: Lair! That's an excuse. You sound a lot like Kakashi-senisei.**

**Sakura: School ends at 1:16pm, your practices are in the evening or early morning, and you only practice is only three times a week. You barely even got any homework. The most you got was to define a list of words that you studied in your school in Japan.**

**Its-oni-me: So I was suffering from a bit of depression.**

**Naruto staring at its-oni-me suspiciously: How long have you been suffering from this so called depression?**

**Its-oni-me: Since the day I posted the last chapter.**

**Naruto: You're lying again!!! Naruto smacks its-oni-me across the head**

**Its-oni-me: tear streaming down her perfectly bronze tanned cheeks Okay, I was just working on my website**

**Naruto: Lie!!! Xanga is easy to work and you haven't updated that in a month! **

**Its-oni-me: its-oni-me's face shows a slight pink even with her bronze skin as she starts yelling the truth to the world Fine! I was being lazy. I just moved back to the US, and I can't help going shopping so much after living in Japan for the last three years. I can finally watch anime in English, and watch the latest music videos, and listen to the latest music.**

**Sakura: See that wasn't hard. Inner Sakura: she's so obsessed with looking like a goody-two-shoes that she has to lie about her summer**

**Its-oni-me: its-oni-me throws a standard sized softball at sakura's big forehead I know wadda thinking, Sakura.**

**Sakura: How'd you know what I was thinking?**

**Its-oni-me she slip on her glasses: in her goody-two-shoe/smarty pants tone of voice I switch the point of view from third person limited to third person omniscient **

**Sakura: What you can't do that inner sakura: can she?**

**Its-oni-me: Of coarse I can. I'm the author.**

**Inner Sakura: Damn **

**Its-oni-me: I know, I'd say the same thing if I were you. **

**PS: I don't own any of the naruto character, only the ones I've created. Such as Sasami, Mizuko, and the Yamada family, and the stuffs**

"Sasami Yamada the daughter of Yoshito Yamada came under uncertain events on the 22nd of June when she went riding. It's believed that she was kidnapped, but there is also a chance that she could have ran away," explained Tsunade as a slide of a attractive teenage girl with dark brown hair, and blue eyes appeared on the screen behind her. "She has run away from home several times, but was always found a day later. This time, Yama No Kuni believes that she was able to get out of the country, and out of their jurisdiction. Her family offered a one million dollar reward to find her, but it's constantly rising."

"I'll find her!" yelled Jiraiya, awing at the picture with stars in his eyes. Suddenly Tsunade threw a clipboard at Jiraiya's forehead knocking him out.

"Why are the Yamada so determined to find this heir?" asked Sakura. "Many Yamada heirs have gone missing in the passed, and they've never bothered this much about their disappearances."

"Sasami is their best candidate to inherit the responsibility as the head of the family," Tsunade explained. "Sasami is the most intelligent, headstrong, and aggressive of her generation of Yamada's and possibly any other Yamada there had been. The family has lost a lot of their heirs, due to the intense pressure they are put through to become the best candidate. Most have been lost heir because of the suicide or have ran away to this continent. Now, Sasami Yamada if Sasami has been kidnapped they believe maybe she has been taken by…"

MEANWHILE-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure lingered near the Academy looked on the ninja within as they were being briefed on the disappearance of the young heiress. He stood at the on a branch of a tree on the academy grounds, both spying and waiting. The breeze gently ran through his long black hair as a dark hair teenage girl of the same age appeared. The hood of her cloak cast a shadow over her, but Itachi seem to know the youth, and greeted her with a nod.

"With them too busy looking for the Yamada Heiress, it make it easier to continue with the plan," said the teenage girl, her voice calm and soothing. "It's been awhile since I've been in town. I think I'll hold of my plan for a bit to explore the town."

"If anyone recognizes either of us, your plans may get ruined," replies Itachi without a glance at the girl. "Why don't you tell me what you are planning, and I could possibly help."

"No," snapped the girl, quickly. "I've explained to you that I am not allowing you to get caught over this theft. It's a personal matter, and I will not allow anyone to stop me or participate in it. Besides no one would recognize me."

"IF you get caught?"

"I will take care of myself, just don't come after me. They won't hurt me, that much," she answered calmly again before reaching into her cloak, and then presented Itachi with something. It was a dragger with a black sheath and ivory handle. On the sheath an image of a tiger was imprinted on to it. While the ivory handle was engraved with tropical pants and flowers. "You'd better take this. If they catch me and find me with this in a procession, they may realize who I am." Itachi hesitated to take the dragger and just stared at it for a moment before the girl shoved it into his grasp. He removed the blade from its sheath slight, revealing an itch or two of the blade before a symbol of some kind was partially revealed before he re sheathed it. "You know what to do if it was to happen, and don't hesitate like many have done before. If you do it will kill you before for you have a second chance."

**Author's note: I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this chapter, and any misspelled words or ill- worded phrases. I also don't owned Naruto, its belongs to the person who orginally wrote it. I only own the characters i created**

**Next Chapter: Someone is trying to steal a sacred makimono from the Hokage's protection. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai cahase after the thief who ends up being someone they never expected to steal a makimono. **


End file.
